The Graffiti Brothers
The Graffiti Brothers is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. The 45th Geo LTD. feature film, it was co-written and directed by David Silverman, who took over from Michael Wildshill in 2011 and Wildshill serves as co-director. The film stars the voices of Jace Norman, Zach Callison, Bill Hader, Neil Patrick Harris, Keegan-Michael Key, Jason Sudeikis, Kate McKinnon and Will Arnett. The plot involves a gang of teenage taggers who roam the streets of Nitro City, spraying graffiti while evading the authorities. Development of The Graffiti Brothers was originally conceived in the 1990s when Wildshill wrote the original concepts of the film. The film was intended to be an adult animated film, Wildshill attached to direct the film and produced by his company VerniX Animation Studios, but was shut down in 2002 due to the failure box office under-performance of The Autism Problem (2001). Wildshill brought some of his old scrapped ideas from VerniX for Geo LTD. in 2007, including The Graffiti Brothers. The black comedy was also dropped from the film because Geo LTD. would only accept it as a family-friendly film. In 2011, Silverman was approached to direct the film. Silverman and some of the film's crew members also visited the work and art of graffiti for inspiration. The Graffiti Brothers was released on May 16, 2014 and was met with mixed reviews, but was a box office success, having grossed over $637 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jace Norman as Geoffrey Graffiti *Zach Callison as Allen Graffiti *Bill Hader as Jack Graffiti *Neil Patrick Harris as Philly Graffiti More coming soon! Production The idea of The Graffiti Brothers was originally conceived by Michael Wildshill during the 1990s. The film was intended to be a black comedy targeted for an adult audience directed by Wildshill and produced by his company VerniX Animation Studios. However, in 2002, VerniX Animation Studios shut down due to the box office under-performance of The Autism Problem. In 2007, Wildshill brought some of his old scrapped ideas from VerniX for Geo LTD., including The Graffiti Brothers. In March 2008, Geo LTD. announced that the film, titled Graffiti City, was slated for release in 2011, with Wildshill directing from the screenplay by himself. By January 2010, the film was retitled Graffiti 4 Life. On March 23, 2011, it was announced that Wildshill would not direct the film over creative differences. He was replaced by David Silverman. Wildshill still remained as a co-director. In December 2011, it was announced that Jace Norman, Zach Callison, Bill Hader, Neil Patrick Harris, Keegan-Michael Key, Jason Sudeikis, Kate McKinnon and Will Arnett had joined the cast of the film, now titled The Graffiti Brothers. Release The Graffiti Brothers was originally set to be released on October 4, 2013, but Geo LTD. pushed the film to May 2, 2014 with Geo taking its place, which in turn had been pushed to October 4, 2013 with Dot Box 3 taking over the May 10, 2013 release. The Graffiti Brothers was then pushed to May 16, 2014 to avoid competition with The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Reception Coming soon! Soundtrack A soundtrack of the film was released by Geo LTD. Records in April 2014. Video game A video game was released in May 2014, developed by Monkey Bar Games and published by D3 Publisher and for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films directed by David Silverman Category:Films directed by Michael Wildshill Category:The Graffiti Brothers Category:Geo LTD. films Category:Universal Pictures films